


Collecting Moments: Peter's Couch/Lara Jean's Couch

by Queenie_004



Series: Collecting Moments [3]
Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Dating life, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Lotsa awwwwws, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in sickness and health, the things we do for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: Lara Jean finds out what a big baby Peter can be when he's sick. Peter finds out what a bossypants Lara Jean can be when she's sick.These are vignettes of Lara Jean and Peter's dating life in high school. They are not necessarily all in the same "universe" but basically brief one-shots of ideas I had and didn't know where to put them. It's fluff and fights, make-ups and sweet stuff.Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!I'm finally on Tumblr!





	Collecting Moments: Peter's Couch/Lara Jean's Couch

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't even think of leaving sometimes  
> I ain't even think of letting go  
> I ain't ever thought of going nowhere  
> I don't even see it down the road  
> 'Cause we're collecting moments
> 
> Title: Sometimes / Ariana Grande (2016)

Lara Jean gets to Peter’s house balancing her book bag with Peter’s backpack and a heavy pot. When his mom opens the door she’s relieved to get a second set of hands. “Oh, Lara Jean he’ll be so happy to see you, he’s really missed you.”

Lara Jean sets down the pot and asks for a bowl. “How is he feeling?” Peter was on his fourth day of a virus and she hadn’t seen him in five days which was their longest time apart since they started dating.

“I’ll let you ask him but I will warn you, Peter is a bit of a baby when he’s sick. It’s probably all my fault for babying him when he got sick as a kid.” She exaggerates an embarrassed face and Lara Jean laughs.

“No worries. My little sister is a complete Drama Queen, I can handle it.”

She makes her way to the family room where the lights are dimmed and the TV is on low. Peter is sprawled on the couch staring at the TV with half lidded eyes. She puts down the tray she’s carrying and softly says his name. When he sees her his eyes widen and he holds his arms out like, well, like a baby. She gives him a hug and he’s so warm, warmer than usual and so clingy, way more than usual and that’s saying a lot because Peter loves to be holding on to her as often as possible.

She manages to pull out of his grasp and poke his leg aside so she can sit on the edge of the sofa. “I made you bone broth.”

He smiles, “you did? I’ve never had that before.” She gets the broth and puts a napkin on his chest and tries to hand him the bowl, but he pouts, “everything hurts Lara Jean.”

She pauses then shrugs and stirring the broth she takes a spoonful and he obediently opens his mouth and she feeds him. “My mom used to make this for us when we were sick.”

He closes his eyes, “it’s so good. Feels nice on my throat.”

He rests his hand on her knee and she giggles, “I can’t believe I’m feeding you. You’re 17 years old you know.”

“If I didn’t feel so shitty it would be incredibly hot.”

“Peter” her voice low in case his mom is nearby, “how can you be having dirty thoughts when you’re so miserable?”

“Have you _seen_ you, Covey?” he smirks and she just shakes her head.

After he eats she gets him more juice and brings her bag over to sit in a chair nearby when he moans, “what are you doing? C’mere” she eyes the couch that is occupied entirely by his lanky frame and his pile of blankets and pillows.

“I’m right here, you should sleep.”

“Coveeeeey!” he is right on the verge of whining so she goes back to him.

“OK sit up then and make some space.” He does and she wedges herself on a cushion and props some pillows on her lap and motions him back down.

“Happy now?” she asks as he flops back and looks up at her adoringly.

“Yes, for the first time in six days I am happy.”

“You’ve been sick four days. I think you should get some sleep.”

“But I’ve missed you, I wanna be with you” she knows he’s being completely immature and needy and she would never tell him this because she shouldn’t encourage it, but he’s still completely adorable. And she has missed him too, she’s missed him a lot.

She slips her hand in his hair and starts to ruffle his curls and graze his scalp with her nails and he makes a deep growl, “I love when you do that. Don’t stop doing that.” She nods and starts to tell him a bit about what he’s been missing at school – the work, the gossip, the well wishes from everyone in the halls who stops and asks her where he is.

“And Kitty made you a card. It’s in with your homework.”

“Awwww” he sighs, “She’s so cool. Isn’t she cool?”

"As far as little sisters go, she is the coolest

He throws an arm back and drapes it around her knees. “I can’t wait until she’s my little sister.”

 “What?”

“When we get married then she’ll be my little sister too.”

She’s sure he’s delirious so she just giggles, “Peter Kavinsky you haven’t even asked me to the prom yet, let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.”

He opens his eyes, “OK. Prom first and then we’ll get married.”

She runs her hand down his nose and along his jawline, giving the scar on his chin a little rub, “Fine, prom then marriage. Then we graduate high school and go to college. Our parents will _love_ that.”

He opens his eyes and gives her a look that makes her want to kiss him despite the threat of disease, “It’s a plan.”

She gets her book out and he badgers her to read to him from it but it’s one of her sexier novels and she doesn’t want to do that in his open plan family room with his mom or brother walking by unannounced. Instead she convinces him to close his eyes and sleep only after promising she isn’t going anywhere. “When I feel better tell me all the sexy parts” he mumbles before drifting off, “and then we’ll do ‘em.” Those words linger in her head as she reads a particularly steamy chapter and she blushes as her mind wanders to what that might be like.

Kitty texts to see how Peter liked her card and she updates her then scrolls through her socials and decides she’ll post on Instagram because that always makes him so happy. Plus, the lighting in the room is super flattering as she angles the phone to get a shot that includes Peter with his head still in her lap.

Satisfied with his sweet sleepy face and her half-smile she captions it, _I’m not saying I’m the BEST girlfriend in the world, but I did spend hours making my very sick boyfriend homemade bone broth and both my legs are asleep because he insisted on sleeping on my lap #imightbethebestgirlfriendintheworld #notyourtypicaldatenight #hesworthittho #seriouslyicantfeelmylegsshouldicallforhelp._ She hears the notification alert from his phone buried somewhere under the blankets from her tag.

She dozes off and is woken up by a text. Peter has shifted to his stomach and has his arm wrapped around her waist, his fingers curling into the skin under her shirt. It’s her dad, _Kitty showed me your Instagram. Are you going to make curfew with 172 lbs of lacrosse player on you?_

She taps and sends, _I will do my best but you’ve never met a bigger baby than Sick Peter, it’s gonna be a challenge._

She rubs his back and attempts to stretch hers when her dad replies, _Oh I don’t know about that, I’ve taken care of Sick Lara Jean for many years_ and lots of baby face emojis, followed by, _for one night only your curfew is extended. Text me when you are heading home. And don’t get sick!_

* * *

A few days later Lara Jean is curled up into a miserable ball on the couch when her dad answers the door and she hears him say, “well it’s about time you showed up. You did this, you deal with it!” his voice teasing and she hears Peter laugh as he comes into view and then his face falls when he sees her.

“How’s my girl?” he comes over and crouches down beside the couch with a cup of her favorite tea from the café in his hand.

In response she holds her arms out, “take care of me” she whines.

“I got you Covey” and he pulls her up and slides onto the couch bringing her to rest in the crook of his arm where she cuddles up to his side and he kisses the top of her head.

“Do you want to nap?”

“No, I want to watch Disney movies. I watch them when I’m sick.” He nods and reaches for the remote.

“And if I fall asleep, don’t Instagram me!” she orders as he laughs and pulls her fevered body closer.

“You got it hashtag world’s best girlfriend.”

“Don’t leave.”

“I won’t”

“I stayed when you were sick so you have to stay with me” she asserts.

“Man, you’re bossy when you’re sick!”

She looks up at him with red eyes and a pouty mouth, “you’re a big baby when you’re sick!”

“I know, I totally am — now drink your tea and pick your Disney flick”

Lara Jean’s crankiness subsides a bit as she sips her tea and Peter flips through the options on the remote.

“That one” she says suddenly.

“Lady and the Tramp? Goin’ old school, huh?”

Midway through the movie Lara Jean asks, “when are you asking me to the prom?”

“Uh – not now when you’re sick.”

“Are you going to do a promposal?”

“No comment, watch the movie Covey.”

She sits up, “but are you?”

He looks at her and starts laughing and she frowns “what’s so funny?”

“You have no idea how cute you look right now despite being sick and having your hair sticking out all over” he smooths his hand over her head and sighs, “I want to kiss you even though you are full of germs.”

She smiles, “I felt like that too when you were sick and being needy.”

“You did?” his hand is cupping her face. “Maybe next time let’s get sick together and then we can still make out.”

She nods, “it’s a deal.”

He leans over and kisses her forehead and then pats his chest, “bring it back here, girl.”

She rests down on him and just before she starts to drift off to sleep she murmurs, “I love you, Peter.”

He drops his head and whispers, “love you too Lara Jean.”

“You better do a promposal. And make it good!”

When she’s asleep Peter reaches for his phone and takes a selfie making a face like he’s being crafty while she sleeps. He texts it to her and then rests his head on top of hers and closes his eyes.

_this is my “plotting a promposal for the world’s best girlfriend once she’s healthy” face. #thepressureison #girlyouaintready_


End file.
